The Veela's Mate
by HPFanficlover99
Summary: Hey guys! Haven't posted in a while so here's a new story. It's based around Curoistykils' story 'Mine'. Check it out! Anywho, let me know what you think! Send a message my way or post a comment! Rated M just in case, will give a warning if things go that way.
1. Chapter 1

(In this AU, Neville became a Healer after being inspired by his parents dealing with their illness all his life. This is just a taste, let me know if you like it in the comments or by sending me a private message!)

Neville fights to keep his eyes open, knowing that he still had a few more hours left on his shift. It was hard for him to keep awake after working for nearly ten hours straight after working a near fifteen hour shift the day before and being kept up by his noisy neighbors. He was grateful for his position at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries as a Healer and wouldn't have traded it in for the world but that didn't mean that the hours weren't harsh and there were some days that had been easier to handle than others. Clutching his mug of coffee, Neville takes a long sip and checks his beeper just in case something had come through. He generally worked on different floors, dealing out potions and identifying different illnesses. After the war, he had felt drawn to healing others. There were so many that had been hurt, physically and mentally. After visiting his parents after the final battle, Neville had decided to become a Healer.

Neville had studied for months on end with his friend Hermione Granger to resit some of his exams and repeat some of his schooling. He had had to appeal for the opportunity, stating that he had not had a fair chance through the last couple years of school. After studying with her and applying himself, he became one of the top students who resat the exams which led to him getting into school to become a Healer. It was by no means easy but he was grateful his journey had been so hard. It has opened many doors for him. Recently, it had opened an opportunity to work in the most secretive wards in Saint Mungo's.

After the war there was much civil unrest, many people missing. In the first few months, many black market operations had been found. One of this were the labs. The labs were secret and twisted beyond anyone's belief. Wizards and witches had kidnapped others and attempted to splice the DNA of people to create half breeds. Normally with vampire and werewolf DNA. The results were horrifying. When the first lab was discovered, the subjects had been brought to Saint Mungo's to be healed in Ward Nineteen. It was believed the lab was a one off until the aurors dug deeper and found two others. Now it was believed there could be over fifty labs spread throughout the country and possibly into different countries. Ward 19 had recently opened a position for two new Healers to join their staff and Neville had applied. He had jumped at the opportunity, knowing that it would be one of the best chances he had to really help those who need help.

The door to the break room opens and in walked Head Healer Jones. Jones was one of the top Healers at St Mungo's and worked in Ward 19. Neville gives her a smile, "hello Healer Jones. How is your day?"

"Very well. I was actually hoping to run into you today. I was going to send this out by owl tonight but since you're here" Healer Jones says, reaching into her coat and pulling out an envelope. "The official decision of the committee." Neville gratefully takes it, his heart racing as he opened it and pulled it out. _Dear Healer Longbottom, we thank you for your application to work on Ward 19 here at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. We would like to extend our congratulations as we welcome you aboard this selective staff_-

"I got the job" Neville says, dumbfounded. He had applied but had not expected to get it.

"Yes you did. Your application was an excellent one. You should be very proud of your accomplishments within the past two years of working here. You'll be briefed tomorrow if that's alright with you." Healer Jones says, leaning back on the counter as she sips from her mug.

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am." Neville says, his ears pink as he stands and shakes her hand. He sets his mug in the sink and the soap brush comes to life, scrubbing at it. "I should get going, I've got rounds. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." Neville gives her a polite smile and walks out of the room, unable to contain himself anymore. "I've got to write Gran about this."


	2. Chapter 2

(Veelas in this story are not like they are in the original by the way. I encourage you to check out "Mine" by Curositykils for more of an idea)

"Alright, Thank you for your time today." Neville says to his patient, a half werewolf who eyed him with dark eyes. He signed the chart and shut the folder, walking to the nurse's station. It had been two weeks since he began working in Ward Nineteen and it had been interesting. There was never a boring day, especially on days like today.

Ward Nineteen was in a bustle because a raid was being done on a potential new lab so that meant new patients to care for. New beds had been brought in and aurors had been doubled for the day just in case of anything happening. New patients were always a worry for everyone involved. This was only the second batch of new patients Neville would be faced with, the first having on contained two half werewolves, one male and one female. He was hoping it would be just two again, or even just three. He had heard that when they came in large groups it could be even harder to handle than two or three.

A patronus of a cat appears with a message from the head aurora on the raid. "Inbound. Approximate time of arrival one minute. Five new patients. Major injuries to three aurors." The cat disappears after delivering the message. Neville and the rest of the Healers jump into action, running to the delivery point. Two of the older patients from the first raid join them, ready to assist. They had taken over as being the alphas of their respective groups and were often called upon to help calm any new or unruly patients. Neville holds his wand at the ready as he waits with the other Healers.

_Crack!_ Five separate groups appear at once with five different patients, all of different backgrounds appear with aurors. One immediately lunges for a smaller Healer who throws up a powerful protego shield while the aurors Stupefy the werewolf mix. A vampire mix crouches, his eyes darting around the room. The head vampire crosses to him, calmly getting him to take a seat on an empty bed. The next few seconds are spent getting the other three to cooperate. Neville jumps in, walking to a small frail looking wolf mix. The girl lifts her large, sunken emerald eyes and looked at him. _She's just a kid_. He observes in shock.

The girl's eyes immediately go to his wand and she cowers in fear, her entire body shaking as she whimpers. Neville puts his wand up his sleeve and gives her a reassuring smile. "Hi. And welcome to Saint Mungo's. You're safe now. Do you need any medical aid?" The little girl shakes her head, still cowering.

"Let me speak with her" Tyler Woodrow, the head wolf, says as he walks up. Neville takes a step to the side and lets him take over. "Hello little pup. You're away from the bad laboratory now. I can smell that you're bleeding. These Healers are here to help. Would you let them?" The girl's eyes look Woodrow up and down, still unsure. However unsure she was though, she knew to trust him. Woodrow walks with her to an empty bed where she climbs up and curls up. Neville steps forward to exam her and Woodrow moves to walk away. The girl's hand shoots out at such a speed Neville barely sees it and grabs his hand.

"Don't leave.. Please" the girl begs, distress evident in her voice. Woodrow silently nods and stands by her side, helping her through the examination. Neville is sure to take it slow and explain everything, asking for her permission before doing anything. She appeared to be in okay condition, all things considering. There were a few small bruises and cuts along her body but overall she was alright. After healing the small bruises, he works methodically on the cut.

"Can you tell me your name?" Neville asks as he works, trying to come up with a file on her in his head.

The girl looked at Woodrow before answering him "Emily… Emily Lavoi."

"Well welcome to Saint Mungo's, Emily. I'm Healer Neville Longbottom. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Sixteen."

"And do you know how long you were in the lab?" Neville asks, unsure how else to word it.

"Four years I think. I lost track of the time." Emily answers, gulping down the water he handed her.

"Well it looks like you're going to be just fine. Head Healer Jones will be over in just a little bit. Are you hungry at all?" Emily silently nods, curling up in the blanket on the bed. "Alright, I'll bring you food as soon as I can. Let me know if you need anything." Neville gives her a kind smile and goes to walk away.

"Wh-where is this hospital?" Neville turns to her and asks her to repeat herself. "Where is this hospital? I don't recognize the name." Woodrow and him share a look of concern and confusion.

"You've never heard of Saint Mungo's before?"

"N-no" Emily looked between the two of them. He wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Are you.. Are you a witch Emily?" He asks, his heart pounding slightly.

"No, why?"


End file.
